


Do You Ever Find Yourself Nostalgic For the Life You Never Got To Have?

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anna X Abe, Annlah, Annlett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: An Answer to this Title's question





	Do You Ever Find Yourself Nostalgic For the Life You Never Got To Have?

The air in the room suddenly feels heavy, her shoulders slump involuntarily in response. Anna’s bright and cheerful gaze grows dull, tarnished by some storm that lingers somewhere beyond the gleaming Sound. In her brief reflective silence, her heart seemed to declare that it wished to broach the subject long before her mind seemed ready to convey the exact details. 

“Aye.” The word comes out in nary a whisper. Lips that had concealed months of secrets now struggled to depart the exact explanation. “Many times.” There was a damnable word for all the lives she had been nostalgic for - though she can’t bring herself to think of it. She had been nostalgic for so many lives other than the one she found herself destined to live. There was one as Abe’s wife, one where Selah was everything she desired and never arrested, one where Simcoe really did end up dead and Setauket was free of his reign of terror, and perhaps the most cherished one- where she had run away to Scotland with Major Hewlett. But those fantastic fantasies flitted away like the browned leaves of fall, twirling just out of finger-tips reach. Honesty paints upon every inch of her features. “But…” There is a mild hesitation as she strives to push away the pleasant cloud of daydreams past. These thoughts always tended to leave her with the horrid sting of melancholy. “I am sure that we are where we are for a reason. Providence only knows what that reason may be.” 

“Why? What life that you have never experienced do you have nostalgia for?”


End file.
